1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there is known a parking assist system that determines a parking target position on the basis of detected results of ultrasonic sensors or captured images (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-101984 (JP 2009-101984 A)).